Delicado
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Ela precisou dele, e ele foi ao seu encontro quando ela estava para perder algo tão delicado quando uma vida.


Delicado

Andava apressado pelas ruas do vilarejo. Nunca havia estado ali. Alguns bruxos o olhavam desconfiados, afinal, não era normal que um homem desconhecido perambulasse por um lugar onde todos se conheciam. Além disso, ele não sabia exatamente o endereço dos amigos, sabia que era uma casa grande e branca. Ele olhou em volta. Muitas casas brancas. Todas muito próximas, como se estivessem protegendo umas às outras do frio e da chuva que caía violentamente.

Percebeu que não chegaria a lugar algum daquele jeito. Não podia enxergar com os óculos e muito menos sem eles. Tirou-os. Apertou os olhos para tentar ver algo. Viu um bar do outro lado da rua onde se abrigou sem se importar com os olhares. Pegou um lenço no bolso da capa e limpou as lentes. Ao pô-los de volta viu que havia um homem atrás do balcão que limpava um copo pela quinta vez, ele estava concentrado demais em Harry para perceber qualquer outra coisa.

- Ahn, com licença, senhor. – o homem saiu do transe – Estou procurando a casa dos Weasleys. Eles são novos aqui.

- Oh, receio que nunca tenho conhecido alguém com esse nome, exceto pelos jornais, aqueles Weasleys fizeram um belo trabalho na guerra, não fizeram? Vou contar da vez em que estive em Hogsmeade...

- Senhor, por favor, talvez uma outra hora, estou com um pouco de pressa.

Harry apressou-se para a saída, mas antes que estivesse fora, ouviu o homem gritar:

- Harry Potter! – ele andou em sua direção – Achei que morreria sem que o visse entrar em meu humilde estabelecimento.

- Agora já pode morrer sossegado. – o homem pareceu não gostar do comentário, Harry achou melhor corrigir – Quero dizer, não será algo que ficará pendente caso morra. – ainda não soou bem - Bom, é melhor eu ir.

- Não, espere. Eu disse que não conhecia os Weasleys porque pensei que você fosse mais um maldito jornalista. Eles ainda insistem em perturbá-los com suas perguntas idiotas sobre a guerra.

- E então, onde eles moram?

- Você não sabe?, quer dizer, você deveria ser o melhor amigo deles.

- É que eles acabaram de se mudar e eu nunca estive aqui. Perdi o papel com o endereço e minha esposa que sabe onde é está fora da cidade. E eu saí tão apressado que nem pensei em perguntar para mais ninguém.

- Ah sim. Nesse caso eu digo. Mas se você fosse um jornalista eu jamais diria. Outro dia surgiu aqui um sujeito tão petulante, vou dizer uma coisa, antes eu não tinha nada contra esses caras, mas agora...

- Por favor, senhor. É urgente.

O homem pegou o braço de Harry e o levou para a rua. Lá ele apontou as direções.

- Você segue essa rua até aquela loja verde logo ali, está vendo? Vai virar à direita e seguir por mais dois quarteirões. Vire à esquerda e siga só mais um pouco. Você verá uma praça redonda, é só atravessá-la. É uma casa, gran...

- Grande e branca, já sei. Obrigado. – e saiu correndo.

- Foi uma honra Harry Potter!

Correu como há muito não corria. Nem se importou em lembrar do feitiço que impermeabilizaria seus óculos, só queria chegar à casa dos amigos o mais rápido que podia, Hermione precisava dele, Ron precisava dele.

Na segunda vez que virou uma rua viu a praça e atrás dele a enorme casa branca. Se não estivesse com tanta pressa ele até pararia para admirá-la, ela realmente havia feito um ótimo trabalho ali.

Atravessou a praça e alcançou o portão. Abriu-o e não parou para fechá-lo, escancarou a porta e sem se importar em molhar todo o caminho correu para o quarto do casal no andar de cima. Tropeçou em algumas caixas de mudança pelo caminho. Quandou alcançou a porta, viu que Hermione se contorcia em cima cama, as mãos aparavam a barriga de seis meses de gravidez. Mesmo com dor, seus olhos expressaram o alívio que sentiu ao vê-lo chegar.

- Por que demorou tanto? – ela se esforçou para falar.

- Eu não sabia o endereço.

- Harry, eu te dei o papel com o endereço.

- Mas eu perdi.

- Impossível, eu o enfeiticei, ele voltou para a gaveta da cômoda.

- Você sabia que eu o perderia, certo?

- Certo, agora pode me dizer onde está esse medibruxo que não chega?

Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado.

- Então, como eu não sabia o endereço não pude chamar ninguém, - Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos - mas agora eu sei e vou chamar um agora mesmo.

Hermione observava enquanto ele pegava o pó de flu e tacava na lareira. Ele passou o endereço ao medibuxo que em dois minutos aparatava em frente à casa. Harry foi recebê-lo e o levou até Hermione.

Harry mal podia olhar para ela naquele momento. Notou que tinha sangue na camisola e que ela suava e tremia muito, mas não quis olhá-la diretamente. Ele quase sentia a dor dela quando o fazia.

- Quer que eu fique aqui com você? – ele perguntou.

- Harry Potter, é bom que você fique aqui.

Ele correu para o lado dela, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Tentou se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fossem os gemidos dela. Ele tinha certeza que ela estava se segurando para não gritar de dor, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Ela pensava que estava perdendo o bebê, o primeiro filho deles.

- Mudei de idéia Harry, vai para baixo.

- Tem certeza, Mione? – ele a encarou pela primeira vez.

Ela tinha o desespero no olhar. Ela sabia, não precisava que nenhum médico dissesse.

- Vai, mas só espere, não diga nada a ninguém. Não quero preocupar Ron antes da hora.

Ele assentiu e deixou o quarto. Assim que saiu ele ouviu um gemido de dor mais alto. Quando estava nas escadas o gemido se transformou em grito. E quando chegou à sala, o grito foi tão alto que doeu dentro de Harry.

Ele foi para cozinha e esperou. Sentado à mesa e com os cotovelos apoiados nela, ele só pensava no desespero que ela estava sentindo. Ele não entendia direito o que seria perder um filho, mas entendia o que era perder alguém a quem se ama. Ela já amava aquele alguém que nem mesmo podia ver, e a dor seria imensa se o perdesse, disso ele tinha certeza.

Harry e Ginny ainda não tinham filhos, eram recém casados. Ron e Hermione casaram-se um pouco antes que eles, numa festa enorme para muitos convidados. Harry sabia que Hermione preferiria uma cerimônia mais íntima, assim como o prórpio Harry teve, mas ela deixou-se levar pela euforia de Ron. Ela era discreta, assim como Harry gostava de ser.

Depois do que pareceu décadas para Harry, ele ouviu passos na escada e foi encontrar o doutor. Ele tinha um olhar cansado no rosto.

- Eles estão bem por enquanto. Ministrei uma poção que desacelera o parto. A qualquer momento isso pode voltar a acontecer, se acontecer corra imediatamente para o hospital, não espere nem um segundo. Entendeu?

- Claro. Ela está acordada.

- Está, e quer que você suba.

Ele a encontrou deitada de lado, com os olhos fechados. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e acariciou de leve as costas de sua mão.

- Eu sei que vou perdê-lo, Harry.

- Não fale assim Hermione. Está tudo sobre controle agora.

- Não tente usar seu otimismo comigo, eu sei que tem algo realmente errado. – ela enxugou uma lágrima que caía.

- Quer parar com isso? – ele disse segurando mais firmemente a mão dela. – O que o seu filho vai pensar quando ouvir que a mãe dele agiu dessa forma numa situação difícil?

- É muito bonito isso Harry, mesmo. Mas eu não tenho mais forças para me iludir.

- Não é questão de se iludir. E sim de não desistir do seu filho.

Ela o encarou com espanto. E então chorou mais ainda.

- Oh meu Deus, eu estou desistindo do meu filho.

Harry se arrependeu de dizer aquilo quando viu que provocara uma reação tão ruim que poderia prejudicar ainda mais a situação. Não queria que ela se sentisse ainda pior, só queria que ela lutasse, como sempre fez.

- Não faça assim, Hermione. É pior para o bebê. Tente ficar calma, porque esse é o único modo que você tem de ajudá-lo, de lutar por ele.

As palavras de Harry surtiram algum efeito, e aos poucos ela se acalmou. Ele acomodou-se ao lado dela e encarou o teto. Ela ainda segurava a mão dele, que ele levou até o peito e pousou as duas mãos ali.

- Devo avisar o Ron agora? – ele falou baixo, com medo que ela se sobressaltasse novamente.

- Ele já sabe que eu estou com problemas. Ele só não sabe a gravidade da situação. Eu não quero que ele se preocupe e venha correndo. Vai acabar preocupando a Ginny também, ela tem uma grande partida essa noite.

- Incrível!

- O que?

- Você consegue se preocupar com a partida de Quadribol da Gnny enquanto se preocupa também em salvar seu bebê. Você é incrível, Hermione.

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se o que Harry tivesse falado era uma grande bobagem.

Ele sorriu para ela, que não retribuiu, apenas o olhou com tristeza.

- Não é só por isso, é?

Ela suspirou.

- O Ron ficaria desesperado, voltaria da Irlanda em um segundo, faria milhões de perguntas, depois culparia a si mesmo por ter me deixado sozinha. Eu só não posso aguentar isso agora.

- Você não acha que seria bom para você? Ele seria como um apoio emocional.

- Claro que seria. Depois do surto vem o apoio, claro. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu adoro que ele seja assim. Mas agora, o que eu preciso é de silêncio.

Harry nada mais falou. Olhou para a moça, que por sua vez vagava o olhar pelo quarto.

Ele se perdeu em pensamentos. Imaginou exatamente a reação de Ron do jeito que Hermione descrevera. Pareceu verossímil. Chegou a se imaginar tentando acalmá-lo e como seria difícil dar-lhe a notícia pela rede de flu.

- Quando eu disse silêncio, não quis dizer literalmente. Pode falar, se quiser. E não fique esse tempo todo olhando para mim sem dizer nada, é esquisito.

- Desculpe. Posso continuar a olhar para você desde que eu fale algo?

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Claro. O que quer dizer?

Ele continuou a olhá-la, porém não disse mais uma palavra sequer. Ela não reclamou outra vez.

Harry viu ela fechar os olhos. Depois de um tempo ela levou a mão à barriga e a acariciou suavemente. Para Harry, parecia que ela adormeceria a qualquer momento.

Assistiu sua respiração ganhar um ritmo lento e pesado, a mão escorregar da barriga e cair ao lado do corpo. Depois de um tempo viu suas pálpebras mexerem diante do sono profundo.

Ele presenciou os últimos momentos de tranqüilidade antes da tempestade. Ele a viu demonstrar carinho, pela última vez, a alguém que sequer chegaria a nascer. Harry queria ser capaz de capturar aquela calma e usá-la mais tarde quando ela mais precisaria dela. Quando Hermione mais precisaria de Harry.


End file.
